In The Balance
by SugarKitteh92
Summary: The ying and yang will always find each other, the Light side will always find the Dark side. Thus as Ben Solo fights with Luke to keep the balance of the Force, Rey the Apprentice of Snoke and the Heir to the First Order empire will fight against it. But why did he dream of her? And why does she confide in him? Potential adult themes to come!
1. Chapter 1

Before I get in to this I just want to be absolutely clear that none of the Characters or Star Wars material is mine. Just wanted to put my own spin on the series and take it in a different direction.

The biggest reason for this story is that I wasn't quiet happy with how Luke turned out to be and I felt like he should have been much different than what the movies 7 and 8 portrayed him to be. No disrespect to the directors but I had a different version come to mind and wanted to share that out loud. Plus this got me in to writing and hopefully everyone who comes to my story finds it entertaining!

Thanks so much - SK

Chapter 1: The Start

A pair of pale blue eyes were closed in concentration as the enemy silently made their way through the forest. He saw low and quiet as they walked past him. He was hunkered in a tree trunk making no noises. Listening and feeling in the Force the men walking past him, he held himself still and waited.

"I don't see any signs of Skywalker." Someone yelled as another confirmed that the foot prints just stopped. They weren't Force Sensitives, if they were they would have known that he had managed to jump up this tree and hide inside the ruins of the trunk that had been hollowed out by rain and terminates. Perhaps even birds at one point as Luke calmly looked down to see remnants of nesting material. He waited a few moments to sense and hear the men walking away. There he peaked his head out and in the distance heard gun shots.

"Oh no." He said worried but ready. He came up with a leap and ran towards the noise. Grabbing his light saber out, he ran for a little while before coming across the men he had evaded and saw his companion being surrounded. A shaggy head of dirty blonde almost light brown hair wearing simple clothes and a dark vest popped out every so often to shoot at the Storm Troopers who were slowly starting to surround his position.

"Han!" Luke yelled gaining the attention of the all two closest storm troopers. With their guns pointed at him he stopped their attacks and go out of the way to let the beams hit the trees behind him. Using the Force to grab them and make them pass out, they fell to the ground and the Jedi looked to see his friend and brother in law battling three who were trying to shoot him out of his hole. Luke tried to calm his breathing and lift their weapons out of their hands, failing as he was shot by an additional storm trooper who had been out of his visual range before. His arm stung but he grabbed all four of the troopers and lifted them in to the air before throwing them to the ground and successfully knocking them all out.

"It's about time you got here. I didn't think I'd be able to leave enough of them for you if you showed up later." He said grinning from ear to ear from his sarcastic remark. Luke approached him and gave him a hug.

"Well you weren't supposed to come out of the hiding spot. But what's the situation?" He asked and Han filled him in that another fleet had come and surprised them. They were being slowly over run and Luke grimaced as they made their way down the empty tree trunk which lead to their base, this was a scouting spot not meat for attacking. Walking further down and then locking the door behind them, Luke could feel Leia some distance away and they watched as people were carrying things and making their way down the hall in front of them.

"I think we're evacuating." Luke said widening his eyes a little bit and Han scoffed.

"You'd think after a few dozen evacuations we should have this routine down and be gone within a handful of minutes." Han said with a slight hint of irritation.

"We have so many new recruits these days, it's hard to train them in evacuations to your precise standards." Luke joked with him and Han shook his head as the joke passed. The tension went away for a moment for Han as they approached a new corridor and his eyes landed on a woman he deemed more beautiful than anything else. Luke watched as his friend was star struck for a moment as the General before them was giving commands to other men around her to leave the base and meet up at a new point. Han leaned up against the door way and when she looked up at them he gave a large smile.

"Hey there beautiful, where have you been all my life?" He said sweetly and suddenly oblivious to the others around them.

"Not now Han. You can try and sweet talk me later but now we need to get moving." She said with The Tone, which they both knew she meant business and there was no talking her down at the moment, definitely it was because they were evacuating. Luke smirked at the scene and smiled slightly in Han's direction.

"Man your sister is scary when she's like that. But I kind of like it." He said straightening up with a cheesy grin. Luke smiled back.

"You better, it's too late to annul the marriage. Let's get our stuff and everyone on to the Falcon." He said and the two men sprang in to action. Han grabbed his things and loaded them on to his ship, Chewy was griping about having just sealed up a couple of split engine blocks and rewired some of the hyper drive's connections. Han chimed back they had no time to allow the new modifications to be tested before using them. Throwing his hairy arms in frustration, the Wookie followed his friend hoping for the best. Luke loaded on to his ship with R2D2 who was already loaded in the back in the droids hole. C3PO in the back seat and Luke began to get the engines warmed up for take up.

"Master Luke? You should know that we have an extra passenger aboard our aircraft." He said as Luke's eyes widened and he quickly turned the engines off and looked back. Before he looked back he sensed a small life form and when his eyes met with the small figure, any nervousness left. Instinct and concern washed over him.

"Ben Solo, what are you doing in here?" He said trying to keep his temper cool so as to not startle his nephew.

"I wanted to join you. I want to help." He said shyly but adamantly enough. Luke breathed out and nodded.

"Okay, well get buckled in to C3PO's lap and that will help." He said turning around and grabbing the radio to let Leia know. After a moment of waiting for her to answer and then her hastily saying she couldn't talk, looking for his extra passenger. He calmly told her that Ben was with him and he could feel her anger in the Force knowing she was probably throwing something at a wall in frustration. But when it ended he heard the radio turn on.

"Okay, keep him safe and meet me at the rendezvous point." She said sounding calmer than before. Luke turned around and looked at the nervous youngster.

"Will do. We will see you guys soon. Let Han know for me please, we're taking off." He said and they exchanged May the Force be with you to each other before Luke switched the engines back on and took off. As they got away and flew past the atmosphere of the planet, Luke saw on his radar, the enemy was on the other side of the planet. He was able to clear out of the area without interaction from them which he was thankful for at the moment and as he took off in to hyper space he felt the tension fall off of his shoulders. He was able to relax for a bit.

"Uncle Luke, C3PO is uncomfortable." Ben whined as Luke shook his head.

"Well if you had stayed with Uncle Chewy then you wouldn't have to sit in his lap." Luke said as he typed in the coordinates of the next destination in to the computer and it would be a minute before the system was able to adjust to bring them to the new location.

"Also how much longer till we get to the new place?" Luke heard and guessed roughly how long it would be.

"It'll be a couple of hours buddy. What's wrong?"

"I have to potty." He said and Luke pressed his lips together. Oh the joys of children, he thought to himself before trying to handle the situation at hand. 

"Ben Solo!" Luke cringed in his seat as he sat across the seat from his best friend and watched as his 7 year old nephew looked at the floor in shame. Leia yelled at him for a moment about the dangers of leaving Chewy when they were doing an evacuation. Ben continued to look at the floor with no response other than a simple "I'm sorry mom." Leia calmed down and took a deep breath out before kneeling down and holding her son to him.

"Young man, I love you more than anything else so it makes me very scared and upset when you do that. If you going to do something stupid at least be smart about it. Like finding your Uncle Luke when you don't want to be with Chewy." She said, first being stern and then her voice coming down to a calm tone. Ben looked at her nervously and Han spoke up.

"So long as one of us can keep an eye on you is all we want kid." He said as Luke smiled and nodded. Leia kissed the top of Ben's head before leaving to settle the equipment and everyone coming to the new rendezvous point.

Luke looked at Ben who was still ashamed of the tongue lashing he had received in front of his family. Standing up and heading towards the door, Luke suddenly felt the Force jolt his senses from behind him. He turned his head and watched as Ben started to cry but noticed as some of Chewy's tool began floating a couple of inches off of the ground. Han watched as his son was lifting the tools effortlessly and called out to him.

"Ben?" Han said simply but sternly and the tools fell down which caused Ben to jerk in a moment of curiosity.

"Ben, do you know what you just did?" Han said sitting up straight and looking at his son. They youngster looked at him nervously, more so than when his mom yelled at him. Luke came up to him from the door way.

"Ben I'm going to take a look at something. It won't hurt but it might tickle." He said and knelt in front of Ben. He wiped the tears away first and then put his hand on Ben's head. His adult hand covering the top half of Ben's little mess of black curls. When he closed his eyes and focused, he used the Force to bring him inside Ben's soul and search for the Jedi source power that all Jedi's had.

When he found Ben's it was alike to sitting next to a well. One that looked vaguely like the one on Yoda's planet where he crawled in to face his fears. This one showed that well and when he looked down inside of it he saw a crack at the bottom. This made him excited as the crack meant his powers were seeping through. A sign of development and once he reached puberty, he'd be able to see just what Ben was capable of.

Taking his hand off of Ben's head, he looked down at the young boy and smiled.

"What's wrong with me?" The seven year old asked nervously waiting for the answer.

"Absolutely nothing. But I did see something inside of you. I saw that you are a Force Sensitive. Like me, which means you could be a Jedi one day if you wanted." He said and grabbed his still sheathed Light Saber out and showed Ben. A smile started to spread across his nephew's face and in response Luke smiled.

"I think one day, I will be able to teach you the ways of the Jedi and how to use the Force to become strong. You were telling me earlier that you want to help more didn't you?" Ben nodded excitedly.

"I think I know a way that we can make you grow stronger then. Han is that okay with you?" Luke asked as he knew his friend had always been slightly jealous that he couldn't connect with Ben the way Luke and Leia could. He breathed out deeply and shrugged.

"I suppose, what the heck." He said as Ben became excited. Soon after a while he tried moving the wrench again with his mind but was unable to, quickly coming to a temper tantrum. Luke watched and laughed out loud as he told Ben it would take time. He had to learn patience and every he was patient he would be rewarded for it. But first they had to tell his mother, who took the news well and allowed Ben to Luke's new padawan.

"Can I really be a Jedi like you Uncle Luke?" His new apprentice asked him. His smile widened and he nodded.

"Of course, on one condition that is very sacred to a young padawan like yourself." He said and the boy asked what that was. "You have to call me Master Luke now." He said and they walked down the hallways towards his room. Talking about what was to come, Luke's thoughts about taking on his first official student was exciting. His own family at that too! This would be exciting and it made him giddy as he felt proud of himself as an Uncle in this moment.

It began with Luke teaching Ben at first, followed by another Rebel's child wanting to learn the Force after discovering she had her own powers. Another who was an orphan from the war came to them as he also had it. And after a couple of years, children one by one came to Luke for advice and help, leading Luke to the decision to start a school. He moved his students to an island on a planet far from the war, and was able to effectively teach his students the ways of the Force.

Unlike some of the other students who were learning to control their powers as puberty came to them, Ben was having a hard time controlling his. Like as if his powers were unable to be tamed and intense. Luke watched closely above anyone else with his first student. Even going as far as teaching him separately from the other students a few times a week.

"Concentrate Ben." He said sternly as the now 15 year old sat still on a rock. Levitating several large rocks around him. Each weighing at least forty lbs or so.

"I'm trying." He said straining himself. Sweating and the rocks slowly descending, Luke used the Force to help Ben but when Luke's Force intertwined with Ben's, he saw a darkness there. He had seen this with Vader and for a moment he was scared. For a moment he was unsure of how to help him, what would Luke do for him? But for a second he heard an old voice behind him.

_"It is not balanced, the force in him. Patience you must teach him."_ Luke heard from Master Yoda, who's ghost appeared for only a moment before disappearing back.

Looking back to his nephew, he saw the darkness pulse inside his heart and he backed away. Ben opened his eyes and he was furious that he couldn't concentrate the way he wanted. But he was taken from his thoughts when he looked at his Uncle.

"Master Luke?" He asked as a look of terror was on his face.

"Ben, you need to rest. You're over exerting yourself. Our lessons will pause for the rest of the day." He said and walked away trying to act normal but was rushing back to his room. Something was wrong, he had never seen dark energy like that in someone so young. He would need to meditate and go to the Deep Force tonight. He wanted to speak to Master Yoda before he continued on.

Author: Hey everyone, if you made it this far thank you for reading it! I gladly welcome feedback, I'm doing this solely for entertainment purposes and I like writing. Trying to develope a writing style of my own and anyone who wants to help by giving me tips and tricks I welcome the advise. Thank you again for giving this a chance, I don't own any Star Wars property or the characters in them, just putting my own spin on the series. That is all! :)

Also let me know what you're liking about the series, what you didn't expect, or just a comment about this. I want to grow as a writer since I've done it for so long for my own personal entertainment and this is just a fun hobby that I'd like to expand on. So if someone has advise please send me a PM or write a comment and I'll read it. :) Thanks! - SK


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, if you liked the first one hopefully this is a good second chapter! I really wanted to do something different here, in real life I doubt they would be able to get the actors to all play on the big screen so I let my imagination go wild. :)

Chapter 2: The Encounters

It would take Luke over an hour to concentrate and gather himself enough to get in to the Force beyond where the physical world began and the Force itself was concentrated at. Meditating at this moment was hard, but he also hadn't tried doing this in a long time. Trying to cross in to the Deep Force where his former Masters currently resided at was exhausting but as they came in to view, he continued to focus with more ease.

"Masters, it's been a while. And it's good to see you too Father." Luke said with some happiness to the three men who stood before him. Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, and his father Anakin.

They all smiled and greeted one another, Luke smiled seeing his old friends and family but his smile came down to a neutral grin as he looked at them. His father starred back at him with a questionable look. The younger Jedi couldn't hide the look in his eyes as the untold reasoning of his visit was plain to see.

"Luke, tell us what has you troubled?" He said and Luke took a deep breath in.

"It's Ben. I saw something in him today that made me scared." He said and looked towards Master Yoda. "You said to be patient with him, what darkness is there inside him?" Luke asked him as Yoda grimaced and groaned lightly.

"You saw the Darkness in him. A raw power that is easily corruptible. He will be your most powerful student who needs you more than ever." He said and Anakin chimed in.

"What you saw in a boy coming to age, one that is extremely influenced. The training in the months to come will determine what he becomes but he can easily call upon the Dark Force if he were to find this power and seek it's knowledge. That is what makes his Power so raw is that if he were a beacon for the Darkness, he would be easily more powerful than I was. But if he is shown the Light, nothing would be able to sway him from it. He has a loyalty that needs to be anchored. Once it is set though, it's almost impossible to drag him from it." Annakin said and all of them fell silent. "However as you have proven to me at one point, anyone came come back from the Dark side, it takes a very patient person. You will be tested as a Master to make sure he doesn't go down the same path I went. You will need to create new tests for him especially." The former Dark Lord said to him. Luke nodded and breathed out.

"So the Hope I had for you, I should instill that in Ben and make sure he knows that it's never too late to come back?" He father nodded.

"Ben will be a great and powerful Jedi, there's no denying that. But he will need training, something I couldn't teach you while we had the time together." Obi-Wan added as Yoda nodded in approval.

"He is not alone. In the balance, two halves are always created. A light side and dark side, what you teach Ben will post the outcome of the future. You will be essential to his development." Yoda said firmly. Luke had heard him talk this way but these words left a mark in his heart to take this conversation more seriously to heart than he had ever done so before.

"I can do that." Luke said as they began talking about other aspects that Luke needed guidance on before Anakin was taken from the conversation physically. The other three waited for a moment before he appeared back and Anakin looked worried.

"You need to go back. Someone is looking for Ben right now. Someone whose name I can't hear but this is a darker force than I've felt in a long time. Someone who is a lot like Darth Sidious, but it's not him." His words came through darkly and he was angered. From the few times he had met with his father like this, he knew he was furious that someone unknown and associated with the Darkness was with his grandson.

"Thank you for your time Father, Master Yoda, and Master Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you." He said before being flung back to the physical world and then falling over in his seat. His lower back was stiff and rigid. One of the joys of getting older, but as he came back to reality, he got up and straightened himself to try and find Ben. Glancing at the clock, it read that he had been gone for about 5 hours. No wonder he felt like this but now he needed to find Ben. Walking out of his room, all of his other students were sleeping. He could sense in the Force that Ben was outside of the building, and the Dark Force his father mentioned was with him. He walked fast gradually gaining speed to run as he went to the practice areas where Ben liked to spend time at. As he opened the doors, he looked out a few hundred feet away from him he saw a figure of several feet tall disappear and Luke ran to Ben's side.

Breathing hard from the run and terror he felt in his veins he slowed down when he realized his padawan was alone and the Dark Force was gone. His eyes looked at Ben who didn't move and breathed in to talk.

"Ben who was that?" Luke asked as Ben didn't answer right away, he waited a moment starring in to the space before himself.

"No one worth mentioning." He said as Luke knelt in front of him. Anger was present in Luke's eyes and he grabbed Ben around his arms.

"Ben, I saw someone here. Who was that?" Luke could see the truth in Ben's eyes.

"Someone, he mentioned he was with the First Order. Said I could train with him to become stronger if my teacher was inadequate." He said and Luke could see he was full of thoughts at the moment. Calming himself and then sitting on the ground, he breathed out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let myself get so worked up. I was in the middle of a meditating with my elders when I was alerted that you were being visited by someone from the Dark Side." Luke admitted and Ben did nothing. They sat in silence for a moment and Ben cleared his throat.

"I've noticed the last couple of years that you don't treat me like an adult yet. I want different training and Snoke seemed different than you. He said I could have real power but I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by real power." Ben said as he met Luke's gaze. Luke's heart was beating hard now.

"Did you say Snoke? As in Leader of the First Order Snoke?" Ben nodded lightly and his uncle was wide eyed at him. A breeze brushed past them and Luke looked between the grass swaying and Ben's hidden gaze behind his black locks which were long enough to cover his eyes when he looked down.

"I need something different than what you've taught me Uncle. I don't feel I can find information or differing techniques here. I heard from some of the other kids say that Darth Vader was the strongest man there ever was and Snoke said he knew my grandfather. He said I could be stronger than Vader. He knew how to train me to be stronger than that." He said and Luke starred off. This was the beginning of his test, he knew it. He waited a moment and thought of his words carefully.

"Why do you want to be stronger than Darth Vader? I know Darth Vader as well." He said. Luke hadn't mentioned much of Darth Vader other than what his real name was and who his grandfather was.

"Some of the other kids found out that Darth Vader was my grandfather and they said he was strong because the Dark Force allows people to be stronger than anyone else. I know it's there, this rage inside me and I've read in some of your texts that when someone is angry a lot the Dark Force is most likely going to consume them." He said darkly. Luke knew which book he referred to but cleared his throat. He was interrupted by Ben again. "I need a real teacher. I don't think you're enough for me anymore." Ben said sharply. All the while never meeting his gaze, Luke took a quick breath of air in. The air grew cold for a moment but Luke finished it by speaking.

"If you went with Snoke, he's a man who uses people. He would want you to do everything he tells you and punish you if you didn't do it exactly the way he says to. I'm certain of it. The Dark Force doesn't allow people to grow, not in a healthy way. But have you made your mind up yet?" Luke asked very unsure about what response he would get. Ben pressed his lips and shrugged.

"I don't know. He would find me if I was ready to take him up on his offer. I could be greater than Darth Vader, he told me." Luke nodded and Ben looked over for the first time in a while to see that fear replaced his Master's face.

"Sadly I can't disagree with that. Even Vader said that you could be more powerful than him. As a teacher I need to either be better for you or I'll lose you to the Dark side." Luke said and Ben frowned.

"What did you say?" He asked as Luke breathed in and out deeply.

"I said even he agrees with you." Ben stood up and talked down to his Uncle.

"Vader is dead, how can you possibly talk to him?! You must be losing your mind Uncle, maybe Snoke was right." Ben said frustrated and Luke stood up.

"Then I suppose this will be the only way I can convince you to stay. Come with me, I'll take you to him and my other masters." Luke replied. Ben was stunned and his anger calmed as Luke walked towards the building. Looking back to motion him to follow, they went quietly back to Luke's room. Pulling out a second seat for Ben to sit on, Luke prepared him that right now they were about to meditate to the deepest degree. Something Ben would have to concentrate and be patient with but if he succeeded then Luke would be able to guide him to the Deep Force and bring him to the man himself.

The journey took a while as Luke was tired from his previous trip and Ben was still frustrated. But after almost an hour of focusing, Ben could feel this unknown place. Luke and him were joined in the Force and he felt a stranger coming to him. A man with curly dirty blonde hair approached him and Ben could feel his grip on the present letting up. Luke strained to keep both of them there and after a while Ben stabilized and was able to handle the connection.

"It's good to finally see you Ben. I see that Luke has brought you here to see me." Ben looked at Luke and then back at the man in front of him.

"You're Darth Vader?" He nodded.

"I was once called Darth Vader, having studied under Darth Sidious and tried to rule the galaxy." He said and he put his hands together. Ben was surprised to see him in clothing of the Light.

"Tell me something. I could be powerful?" Anakin nodded.

"Yes. We can sense it, this overwhelming power inside of you is Raw Power. You can control it, hard as it may seem." He pressed. Ben sat down and the other two followed.

"I didn't think Uncle Luke was being truthful when he said he would see you. I just didn't . . . believe it. . . " Ben said starting to stammer.

"You have so much to learn my grandson. I have to leave the teaching to Luke but I can tell you this, I look forward to your progress. Make me proud but not falling to the Dark Side. I almost lost my entire family to it, and I was so hollow thinking that. I don't want you to go through the same pains and struggles as I did because of ignorance. As much as you want strength, your course will lead you to despair if you go solely for power." Ben nodded and the three talked for a while longer. Going over events that lead Anakin to his decision to repel the Dark Side and come back to the Light. Things that Anakin admitted he did wrong, things he would do over again, things he wanted Ben to highly consider if he chose to train with Snoke.

"I can't stop you, but you will fall for the same fate as me if you do this. Consider it, for me if not for you." He said and he left. Ben felt the pull back to the physical world and Luke collapsed on to the ground. He was exhausted of energy as well but assisted with putting his Uncle in his bed. Looking at the side desk, it was 5 in morning. How had they been gone for so long he thought? It felt like not nearly enough time passed for it to be this late in the night going on morning.

"Uncle, are you okay?" He asked and Luke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got so tired. Can we try another night to talk to him? I'll be more rested then." He said. Ben nodded.

"Yes, I didn't realize Uncle. Master if we can talk to him more than I'll consider staying here." Luke nodded before sleep took him captive and he slept deeply. Ben made his way to his bed and promptly fell asleep too.

\- Okay my darlings, I have been writing which means more chapters are definitely coming and I will soon include the heart of the story and reasoning for creating this version of the series in here soon! If you enjoyed then check back for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Dream?

10 Years later

He was running through the woods, he could vaguely sense where his old man was and raced towards his general location. The sounds of gun fire popped off near by and Ben ran faster. Adrenaline beamed through his veins as his call to action urged him forward, through it he heard the sounds of battle coming closer. As he saw the enemy come in to view, one Storm Trooper turned around and began shooting at him. With ease he dodged the rapidly charged Energy Shots that came from their blasters. He hadn't been against these guys in a while and felt calm as he deflected the hits off with his Light Saber, the lights shining off of it like blue lighting bolts.

"Ben!" Han called out as the Storm Trooper who attempted to shoot Ben. The enemy peaked back at Han and was shot dead before he hit the ground. Another enemy soldier came darting out as the first one fell, missing the elder man altogether and being shot away with Han's modified gun. Which he proudly continue to change over the years.

"Dad!" Ben yelled back and ran to his father. A smile crept across his old man's face and they looked to see more Storm Troopers coming in larger packs.

Turning around and taking cover behind a large tree, Ben was able to get a grip on the handle that opened a secret hatch and they jumped inside quickly. They ran down the naturally harden stairs which consisted of compacted clay and bits of roots. When they got to the last step, they were able to fire a small pipe bomb which effectively blocked the Storm Troopers from coming inside at the top of this location. Neither were sure how long this would give them but they felt this would give them the gain they needed to regroup.

Turning around and looking down a large dark hall made of rock and dirt. Running as they got towards another hall that lead to the main chamber, where they saw people running back and forth collecting their things. He was surprised to see everyone running but followed his dad looking for the General, they would be able to get an update from her.

After several minutes of running, they heard her from another chamber despite all of the noise and chaos around them. When they found her she was arguing with a pilot, who was known for challenging authority like this. Ben took note that she was yelling at Poe Dameron. He was of the opinionated type and that what was getting him in to trouble right now he assumed. Not the first time she had yelled at him during a siege like this and if he continued to live, it wouldn't be the last either. Poe was yelling back at going on the offensive but Leia wouldn't hear of it.

"Hurry and get in to position before I demote you." She said and turned around without him getting another smart ass word in to her. He gave up and rolled his eyes while going back to his position. Waving at Ben in acknowledgement as he left.

"As for you two, we're being overrun. They found out about one of our insiders who confessed to where we were and now the whole armada is here." She said rubbing her temples and then looked at her son with cheerful but tired eyes. "Are you hurt yet or just fine?" Ben grinned.

"I'm fine mom." He said and she smiled. Her eyes turned to his father and she breathed out with relief.

"Oh good, you on the other hand look beat up though. You should be more careful next time." She said and gave her smuggler a kiss. Ben looked away, unaffected by their publicly displayed affections for each other but not one to watch them.

"I'm doing a lot better now though. Guess we better get packing then if we're moving." He said smoothly and gave another kiss. Ben turned around as he heard his Uncle running towards them. Trying to catch his breath he explained about the south side hangar was being over run and shutting the door would buy them time if they could get to it. The enemy had effectively shot out the wires and control module that lifted the door up and down. Leia nodded and let them know to cover that side and get the door down while everyone got out.

"General, they have a Super Destroyer coming at us. We must leave!" Another man said as Leia rushed them off and she went after her own things.

The three men left to cover the south gate that was currently fighting an angry swarm of Storm Troopers. There Luke and Ben went in deflecting the shots that came at them and parried their way through. At one point Ben felt a scrap against him and felt a flash of clarity come to him, he felt the Force and concentrated hard opening his eyes to the shots that stopped mid flight.

"Back!" Ben yelled and the shots raced back at the Storm Troopers, killing a dozen men in one fell swoop.

Not looking back at his nephew, Luke was able to go up and struck down the men who were hiding behind the beams they had placed to keep the door up. With those two dispatched, Luke used his Saber to cut the beams in half, sending the debris back at the oncoming Troopers who were approaching them. Ben came up with an explosive and threw it to the oncoming enemy, Luke was able to get the door shut before the sonic boom hit them. A spattering of sounds hit the other side of the wall and they looked at each other for a second as the noise quieted down.

"That wasn't so bad." Luke panted out as he and Ben took a couple of deep breathes in. They were starting to walk back when Han ran towards the inner door to this hangar.

"Apparently the North side has been over run. We now have five minutes to get the hell out of here." He said and the two Jedi's sprinted instantly and they made a run for their ship. Chewy already had the Falcon loaded and ready, the engines already roaring as they saw the Eastern door open fully and smaller ships already in the distance outside. They ran with all of their might, passing by other oncoming enemies. This time they saw parts of heavy duty Machine Blasters in these groups which they began to assemble with haste.

"Oh shit. Chewy book it!" Han yelled before he was able to get to the cock pit, firing off shots at the soldiers who were concentrated in loading their weapons which he knew would do considerable damage to the Falcon if they didn't hurry. Shutting the door and Ben making his way to the driver's pit, he summoned his energy to hold some of the shots being fired at the ship but he was only able to slow their speeds. Making the damage done to the ship lite. As they took off and the weapons became distant, Ben relaxed and felt his knees wobble in response. Within a second of seeing his student fall on to all fours, he came to his side to help.

"I'm okay." He said reassuringly as Luke assisted in helping him up.

"I know that. But I also just noticed that you were shot." His master mentioned and Ben looked at him with slight disbelief. When he looked down at his thigh, he saw the large gash across his thigh was bleeding slowly. He hadn't noticed it that clearly while everything else around him was happening, it didn't even hurt yet. But any moment this would start to hurt so he walked towards a med kit, grabbed the clotting agent and some disinfectant to take care of the wound. Once the disinfectant touched his skin, it pricked the nerves around the tear in his skin and the pain killer inside the medicine started to activate once it had a minute to sit on the area. After the minute of tending, he could feel the pain more clearly but it was also dulling in spots.

"Oh man, I thought I deflected them all." He said calmly and Luke who followed behind watched.

"Same." Only he brought the back of his hand up to show he had gotten scratched by a blaster's ray just below the knuckles.

"Guess we're tied for this one then." Ben chuckled as they laughed about their inside secret. Once Ben had started training more seriously as a Jedi and made the decision to stay with the Light, Luke had made it a point to let him fight in battles similar to this last one. He was a natural at it despite getting injured some how every time. As time went on they joked that if Ben could go a single battle without getting hurt then it would be a Maker's Miracle. Sadly Ben always seemed to add on a new battle scar to his collection.

"Are you guys alright back here?" Han asked as he strode in from the front, his eyes darted down to the items on the table and then to the torn fabric on Ben's thigh. "Got hit again?" He questioned with some nervousness.

"Yeah but it's a small one. Nothing too serious." He said as Han nodded.

"Yeah I figured. You certainly take after your old man though in that sense. Every time I got hurt I would brave through it and carry on like nothing ever happened." He said sitting in a chair and putting his feet up on the table. Luke smiled but shook his head at his friend.

"Oh yeah absolutely! However when you do get really hurt you scream like an Soprano Opera Singer." Luke said as Han pressed his lips together from the insult. Ben chuckled as the two men began trading playful insults at each other. Interrupting their banter, a tall mechanic man came their way.

"Master Luke, you have an incoming transmission from General Leia." C3PO said as he made his way in to sight near the cockpit. R2D2 wasn't next to his but Ben assumed he was still strapped at the front to avoid flying around when the Falcon was engaged in potential battle.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute, I forgot where the next location is at anyways." He said getting up and taking to the front of the ship and sitting beside Chewy. Leaving Han and Ben alone together which moments like this were a rarity. After a moment of Ben working on the wound and using a repair gun to stitch the fabric of his pants back together, he heard Han speak.

"Hey I just want you to know, I'm happy you can handle yourself out there. That makes me proud you know. I'm real happy I can depend on you."

"Thanks dad." He said grinning and looked up at his old man. A minute of silence was there but was cut off as Han cleared his throat and took his feet off the table. He stood up and looked back for a second.

"Well before I get sappy on you I'm going to check on the engines and make sure they're holding together." Han said walking away. It was rare for them to be alone together, much less get praise from him too.

"Sure has been one hell of a day." He thought to himself as he sat back.

Later that day after meeting at the new planet, Ben showered and cleaned up from the fight and noticed his body had quite a few scars. He had come a long way since those days of being unable to control his temper and being in the way, then being able to help defend and protect for his family. These were reminders that he chose the Light, and he would fight for it. These were a satisfying collection of reminders.

He shaved the little bit of stubble off of his face before putting his clothes on, and then going to his bunk to lay down. He relaxed, letting the pain killer he had taken earlier ease the throbbing in his thigh. Before he was able to fall asleep though he heard a knock at the door and when he gave permission to come in he saw his dad standing there.

"Hey kid, I've got something for ya." He said and took a seat in the chair not to far away from the bed's side.

"We got word earlier about how the First Order is upgrading their weapons and armor and we ought to do the same." Han said and held the files out for him to read on the hand held device he used. Ben propped himself on his arm to listen.

"Along with building up their weapons, they have stockpiled some of these weapons and your mother's team thinks if we get our hands on these then we stand a chance at holding our own a little bit better. It's on a little planet called Jakku. It's also a mostly dead planet where scrape metal and previous ships the First Order has built in the past go to rot. So it's a good chance that we might find something valuable there and I'm going to check it out tomorrow. Chewy would come with me however this planet is a scorching desert wasteland so he would bake alive if he set foot out there. So I figured you'd like to come with me on this. How about it kid?" He asked with a grin. Ben nodded.

"Sounds good to me. It's about time you asked me." Ben said as Han stood up and wrapped a hand around the back of Ben's neck and nodded back.

"Good, I'll be back in several hours and then we take off." He said and walked out. Ben's door shut behind his dad and excitement swept through his veins. He smiled slightly as the newest adventure that awaited him.

Sleep grabbed him shortly after and as Ben slept, he dreamed.

He imagined a planet covered in sand with many rollings hills of collected heaps of sand. He walked around and saw an endless sea of it, except in the distance a figure standing atop one of the sand dunes. A dark cloak over their head and body obscuring their figure. He walked towards them, blinking to see them go from a tiny speck in his vision to suddenly close enough to him that he could see them up close. He watched as the figure turned around and a pair of bright yellow eyes starred back at him. He extended his hand to them for an unknown reason and waited for them in return. After a long minute he watched as the figure's hand came out and as they touched hands the yellow eyes began to look less yellow and more hazel.

His attention was brought away and he looked in to the distance to see a pool of water in the sand, swirling around and around. He walked towards it and in the reflection he saw dark clouds block out the sun. But it wasn't a reflection, instead the sun appeared in the pool of water, like as if it was trapped and he had to get it out. He stepped in the pool and the water was hot, it burned his skin as he reached in to lift it out of the water. But when the sun was brought out, it returned to the sky and he looked back to see the figure who's eyes once burned a bright yellow where now a deep chocolate brown. Her face was almost etched in to his mind but he was awakened at that moment.

He wasn't sure what woke him up but he took a few deep breathes trying to go back to sleep and finish the dream. However it didn't come back to him and he laid there wondering about what that meant. The sun being stuck in a small pond and then he lifted it out. His hands weren't burnt the way he swore they were in the dream but his mind wondered far enough that sleep began to take over him again. This time no dreams came to him.

"Han you better take care of him, we don't have a spare you know." Leia said leaning against the ship as Han grinned and looked around.

"Well we did try you know. Many times we did." He said and she looked at him half cocking her head to the side to show amusement.

"I know but what I'm saying is that he doesn't know how to smuggle out weapons like you do. If he gets hurt, so help you and the First Order." She said as her own temper began to flare a tiny bit. Han put his hands around her arms and brought her close in to him.

"I know Leia, I know. But you know him, he's a driven kid who's going on 25 soon. He needs to know these things especially if we can't stop this war before we get too old. It'll be good for him to finally get out of the field without Luke around. I think he wants to prove himself still." Han argued and Leia silenced herself. Stiffening as well when she realized Ben was within ear shot of them.

"Come on out Ben, I know you're there." She said as Han turned to see his son with a small bag and wearing his Jedi robes.

"Mom would you please stop worrying, I can do this." He said as she shook her head.

"It's not a matter of I don't think you can do it, I don't want you to do it. For gods sake you just got shot the other day. You can leave this for Han and Luke to take care of." She said crossing her arms at him while trying to do something to make her hands useful.

"Mom, I can bring the items back and if I get caught or get shot again then we can talk about it after I get back. But I can do this. Watch me." He said and Han smiled at him. The kid surely was his as that stubborn attitude could have only come from two stubborn ass adults like them.

"If you get caught, Gods help you." She said and hugged Ben and kissed his head. "It's my job as a mother and a general to worry about you. And I would worry no matter how many times you told me not to. Just come back so I can stop already." She said and he nodded.

"I can do that." He said before getting items ready for the trip with Han. They left promptly, as the sun was beginning to set on the planet near a village that was said to have the First Order pay them a visit every night.

Woot, this chapter was a doozy! Trying to build the story up was tougher than I thought. Took me a few rough drafts to get this one but I hope you guys like it! Also I have written the next few chapters already! I'm editing them so that it's as good as I can make them for you, so be patient with me pretty please! I'm about to start getting in to the heart of the story and I'm really hoping you will like them! Till next time! - SK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Events to Come

They were arriving to the planet where Ben saw nothing but darkness in the distance. His eyes roamed everywhere and came to see the one little village in the distance making any light at all, the rest just a sea of blackness.

As the Millennium Falcon touched down, the sand shifting ever so slightly against the ship's weight, Ben got up and stretched. The flight here had been a few hours long and he was glad to stand up and get off the ship. Not to mention his father had slept most of the time as he had been talking with the guys as well as catching up with his mother the previous day.

As the hatch opened, Ben felt the hot air reach his face and he retracted back in to the ship not used to the burning hot temperatures.

"Gods, it's hotter than hell outside!" He said to his father who only snickered in response.

"Well I did say it was a scorching wasteland out there. Even at night, it's roughly what 110 or 115 degrees out?" Han guesstimated as he grabbed two canteens and walked up to Ben. Giving one out to him and clipping his own to the pack strap around his torso. Ben attached his canteen to his belt and watched as Han grabbed a small pair of binoculars that Ben figured had night vision with them. Han cleared his throat a little.

"So the plan is we see where the weapons are and get out. If we need a day or two then we report back then we will do that every 24 hours to your mother until we either find out where they are or can bring some back. I meant to tell you that sooner." Han said as he breathed in hot air, he began to pant after a minute of talking.

"Jeez it's good to be back on Jakku." Han said sarcastically. Ben looked at him curiously.

"When have you been here?" Turning back to his son, he shrugged and gave a vague answer about many years ago when he had been younger. Ben didn't give it too much thought as they made their way towards the little village, whose name wasn't known to either of them. Still they walked towards it, seeing several shops open and lots of people walking around.

"Now something else you might wanna know is that this planet has inhibitors because it was a safe haven for smugglers, thieves, and even the occasion gambler way back in it's hay day. Along with cheap buys. Weapons, drugs, liquor you name." Han said quietly to Ben as they walked down one of the main streets.

What struck Ben was the amount of homeless were running around. He saw lots of beggars against the businesses, either sitting or sleeping aside their walls. Children as young as 2 maybe, sitting in their older siblings laps while the adults begged. It wasn't a pretty sight so far, one child came up to him and with wide eyes, begged him for some change. Instead of change he gave her some of his rations which is father didn't approve but didn't stop him. However the child was just as happy with that and ran off, running off to the side of the wall to enjoy her spoils.

"Careful, that's how you get robbed here. The children are adorable but stealthy." Han whispered to him. Ben nodded and they walked with purpose down the street, avoiding more beggar's direct eye sights.

As they walked Ben felt a pull in the Force towards an Alley, he wasn't sure why but when he looked down it he saw it was all dark and no lights. But in it's center a darker shadow in the shape of a cloaked figure seemed to stand there. He wasn't sure as it didn't move and he couldn't see a face.

"This way." A voice that was ambiguous of gender or age hit his ear. Perhaps it was a beggar trying to lure him in, he didn't know but he felt more alert after that. He continued on as if nothing happened. Han didn't notice as he looked at the coordinates and calculated their position on his device.

"According to the navigator, we have a couple of miles to walk outside from here. Let's get a move on." He said as Ben wiped the sweat trickling down his side. As they walked out in to the dark outer skirts of the town, passing a few makeshift huts, they walked for two miles in the sand which was still warm from the sun's heat. With aching calves, they reached the destination which was just a sand dune on it's side opposite of where they came from, was a flat rocky area which had less sand than it's surroundings. Han looked around with his binoculars again, searching for something. Ben sat next to him waiting.

"The Insider told us that the night crews go on a round trip to inspect the village and keep them safe from rivaling junk dealers. Apparently scrap metal is valuable out here and so in order to keep the villagers from spreading rumors that the First Order being here, they trade scrap that the First Order can use and then they get to receive rations and water. Which is effective because none of my contacts have heard about anyone other than shady dealers being here." Han said as Ben scoffed.

"Wow, didn't know they also helped the homeless out. How nice." Ben said sarcastically as they waited.

It would be almost an hour of them laying or sitting in the darkness before seeing a large door open from a fake Sand dune side and an armored caravan coming out of it. Four Storm Troopers were inside and Han began to stand up and get in to position to run. Waiting for Ben to do the same until he gave the word.

"Alright let's go." Han whispered to Ben and they made their way in total darkness down the hill side and ran towards the light of the inside of the building. Once the door shut behind them , they were able to hide behind some crates and stacks of metal before any additional people could see them.

Ben's attention brought away when he heard the personnel leave the room, minus one Storm Trooper stood guard who walked around aimlessly making sure everything was safe.

Ben saw a pathway that would allow him to crouch down behind some more crates and give him an opportunity to get the upper hand on the Storm Trooper. He sneaked around carefully and waited in position for the enemy to make their way to him. Han watched from behind as Ben began to execute his plan. As the solider came in to view Ben's hand retracted out and he spoke calmly to the stranger.

"You don't see anyone here, just the people you are familiar with. Now you want to check on the weapons that have been placed here." He said as the guard stood for a second and turned around. Han and Ben followed him at a distance before watching him go out of the room and down the hallway. There they watched as he took a turn and continued on. As they got closer, he stopped in front of a door and placed a security code to it while Ben and Han followed. They stepped behind him and the Jedi reached out to towards him again.

"My friend, you'd like to tell me what the code you used is." He said nicely and the man responded. "And you'd also like to tell us the best route out of here where no one will see us." The solider responded to them back towards the hanger they came out of and mentioned the door near where Han and Ben came in.

"Now you'll go to your room and sleep off that terrible migraine you have. The one that's making you sick to your stomach right now. You need to go to bed and rest." Ben said as the man leaned forward a tad bit while clutching his helmet, even going as far as taking it off as well. Ben watched as a man with dark skin, short crew cut hair, no facial hairs on his face, and he was squinting his eyes in pain. He suddenly began to get pale and turned around walking towards the end of the hall and making his way out of sight. When he was gone, Ben and Han looked at each other before stepping inside the now opened room.

Looking around, they saw stacks of metal blocks against the wall, each displaying numbers on the side. Ben frowned as he skimmed over the words and numbers, he had no clue as to what any of this could be. Han walked on ignoring them till he got to the end were he saw additional crates of boxes, each identifying it's contents with the serial codes on the sides. Han grabbed one and brought it to the floor, looking at how to open it, he was able to undo the lock and peaked inside to see four new Rifle Blasters neatly packaged. Even more surprising than the weapon themselves but this was a new kind of gun that he never seen before.

He stood up and grabbed another box with differing codes on it, undid it's locking mechanism, and saw another type of Blaster, one again he was not familiar with either. As he got up and examined another box seeing another type of weapon he just rubbed his face in awe.

"Good gods, the First Order has been busy. I've never seen these kind of weapons before." He said. He looked a the codes for the new ones, counting several boxes before getting to another wall with metal crates again. He read the numbers on the side to see if these were another type that he could make out.

"What are they planning on doing if they have brand new kinds of weapons?" Ben asked as Han frowned trying to think of an answer.

"Not sure." He whispered slowly as Ben felt a cold presence. He turned around and saw no one standing there, Han turned too when he realized his son wasn't looking forward any longer.

"What is it?" He asked ready for the worst.

"I'm not sure but we shouldn't stay long." The Jedi whispered still looking towards the back of the large room. Han's attention turned back to some of the other crates against the wall.

"Wait a minute." Han said looking at the metal blocks they had originally past. Ben was still looking for the cold presence he had sensed earlier as this time it wasn't letting up. Someone was here but where were they? When he'd train with Luke, he could always see the person he sensed even when they hid behind an object or wall. He could always point out their location, this time he was unsure. He felt alert fully now and put his hand on his Saber should he need to grab it at any moment.

"These are Carbonite cells." Ben frowned and looked back to see a worried expression on his father's face. Han looked around and realized there were hundreds of these metal crates, each containing someone in them as he looked and saw a computer which listed every cell showing the heart rates, blood pressure flows, and breathing rates for each one. In total he guessed there were probably close to a few thousand here.

"What the hell are they doing?" He thought as Ben felt the presence again, only this time when he looked back something was there. A figure in all black like a shadow stood there. Ben turned his Light Saber on after he slipped it from it's holster and Han immediately ducked behind the blocks as Ben readied himself for combat. The stranger at the end held their hands up and walked towards him, a slow and gentle walk. Dressed head to toe in black clothing, an ominous looking mask over the face, and at the hip a light saber.

"We've been waiting for you Ben Solo." The masked figure said. The voice changer on it made it impossible to tell what the voice was but Ben didn't care. He knew they had been caught and was more trying to plan a way out for him and his dad.

"Who's we?" He asked quietly and the figure stopped 15 feet away from him before putting his hands down.

"You're new Master of course. If you come with me now, I'll allow your father to leave the planet peacefully. If you don't, I'll take you both by force." It said as Ben thought about it for a second before hearing Han shoot at the creature. A wave of the Force stopped the bolt in it's tracks and both men turned solid. Frozen in place as the creature in front of them held them with the Force.

"I'll take that as your answer." It said as both men began choking. They struggled for a minute but soon went limp in the enemy's grasp. Unconscious and laying on the floor Ben's Light Saber went out and the figure called in for additional assistance. The guards who had been on patrol earlier came in and restrained both men and took Han to one location where Ben was taken with the cloaked figure to another.

When Ben came to, he opened his eyes slowly and then gasped as he realized he had been choking for air before loosing consciousness. He looked around getting orientated with his surroundings before his eyes landed on two figures now standing before him. Both of which were familiar.

"It's good to meet you in person this time Ben." The familiar alien humanoid said as Ben's eyes frowned as he looked at the First Order's Supreme Leader. The black shadow like figure he had encountered earlier standing behind him against the wall with their hands behind them.

"Snoke. I made it clear I wasn't going to join you. I thought you had given up on me after our last meeting." He said as Snoke chuckled lightly.

"Oh no, I had a premonition after our last encounter that told me we would be seeing each other again. I just sent my Apprentice to fetch you since I knew you'd be here." He said sitting down in a chair that was a few feet away from where Ben was chained too.

"What did you do with my dad? Let him go!" Ben said as Snoke pressed his lips together.

"That will depend on your future actions. I'll let him get off the planet safely in exchange for your acquisition to our organization. I meant it when we spoke all those years ago that you could be so much stronger than you are now. I can see the Raw Power you hold inside of you. Just like my Apprentice here. She holds the same kind of Force you have as well." Snoke said as he motioned towards the figure next to him.

"To be honest, I'll have to think about it. Plus I don't think we'd get along anyways." Snoke bellowed out a laugh as Ben braced himself. Standing up and turning around to face the apprentice, the Supreme Leader put his hands around the helmet releasing the oxygen mask and then took the helmet off.

"Then let me introduce you both face to face then." Ben's eyes watched as the Apprentice's eyes were closed, once the helmet was off and then placed on the table where Snoke sat back down she looked at Ben.

That face was familiar. He wasn't sure from where but when he tried to place it, she walked up to him interrupting his thoughts.

"Hi I'm Rey." She said as he was surprised at how pretty she was. Even though there was a sickly gaunt to her complexion, and he could see yellow gold rims around her eyes contrasting the brown in them. Her short brown hair pulled back in to a low pont tail, her face was smooth and clean, and she carried herself with authority.

"Hi Rey, I'm still not interested in joining. Not even for a pretty face." Ben said as Snoke used the Force to choke him for a few seconds.

"You're trying my patience now boy." He said and Rey plainly starred ahead. When the grasp was released, Rey turned and looked at Snoke.

"He's not going to work with us. He's better off dead, we can use his body and his father's as a message to the Resistance to stop at once or face the same fate." She said as Snoke waved her off.

"I think we can break him yet. I need more soldiers like him." Snoke said standing up and walking to Ben's face. "I want to show him what we can teach him with his abilities." He said as his hand touched Ben's head. Like when his Uncle looked for the Force inside him all those years ago, only this time Snoke's presence through his mind was brutal. Pushing his way through forcefully and touching memories all at once that Ben hadn't remembered in years, it was over whelming the thoughts in his head being turned up against his will. Shocks of headaches and almost migraine like pains throbbed in his head.

"There it is. That night we met back in your teenage years. You were so full of anger then, how did you lose it I wonder?" He said as his eyes were closed, focusing fully on finding those memories and feelings Ben had as a child. A sudden yell from Snoke shook Ben in addition to the memories that came flying at him.

Memories of his childhood where his insecurities of being useless consumed him, the weakness he had, and the lack of family he thought he had. Images of his Uncle turning on him, his parents abandoning him, and his powers uncontrollable, unless he were with Snoke.

"Yes! Remember those feelings Ben, you were useless and you are weak. Only I can make you stronger than that." Snoke said as he pressed harder, Ben's eyes and nose watering as the feelings he once had and managed to put behind him flooded his mind. It had been so long since he gave in to those feelings from his youth that it was almost a terrible dream. Opening his eyes was painful as he looked at Snoke, his eyes still closed and he gritted his teeth together to push back against him.

"No!" Ben screamed and shook his head using the force to knock Snoke's hand away. Snoke starred at him wide eyed.

"Now that is impressive." He said sternly and almost angry like. "But you will join me, you will become part of my First Order and you will come to the Dark Side." He said leaving the room. Ben was left to his own devices for a moment when the Apprentice came back in. Ben hadn't noticed she had put her helmet back on when she came in view. Getting his breathing under control and then attempting to wipe his nose and eyes on his upper arm sleeves as best as he could despite being physically restrained in a chair, he looked at her.

"Is my dad okay?" He asked. For a moment she didn't answer.

"I don't know." She said simply sitting down in the chair and then crossed her leg over the other, starring at him. She starred directly at Ben for a few minutes and after a while the uncomfortable silence and lack of head turning made him uncomfortable.

"Don't you have anything useful to do other than stare at me?" He asked as his anger was rising. She didn't move but after a moment a heavy sigh came from her chest.

"I do, but I'm keeping you company. However I was beginning to fall asleep. Babysitting is hard sometimes." She said as he frowned at the insinuation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was boring you." He said as he took a deep breath in and used the Force to unlock her holster and free the Light Saber from her hip. But before the weapon left it's restraint, it detached and Ben saw that it was in two separate pieces. She hopped from her seat and was near him with the other half of her Light Saber lit and near his throat. The heat pricking his skin in the process.

"It doesn't matter to me if you die, but I'd listen if I were you. Or else things can be much worse than dying." She said as she grimaced while speaking. The anger rose to his face and he dropped the other half to the floor. Picking it up and reconnecting it, she put her weapon back on her holster and took her helmet off. Placing the head ware on the table, she turned back to him and looked at him plainly.

"Now Supreme Leader Snoke thinks you'll make a great ally. For once I don't really agree with him however let's see what you're made of." She said as she came up to him and placed a cold hand to his head. Entering his mind with the same roughness that Snoke had used on him earlier and she began to look through his mind. Seeing his memories where he had talked to Snoke in the practice fields all those years ago and giving him the chance to personally teach Ben as his apprentice.

She starred at him for a moment before watching his nose start to bleed, his eyes focused on her. Ben looked at her through the pain and focused on trying to open a connection between them thinking he could use this same technique on her. He was some what successful as he broke through something and saw her own thoughts.

"An ocean, you're imagining an ocean. You want to go there someday." He said and she frowned at him.

"What?" She replied and he continued.

"You're the Grand Daughter of Palpatine and he's the only family you have. But it makes you sad." Ben said slowly as Rey brought her hand down and severed the connection. She frowned at him with deep content and huffed at him.

"Not too bad, I assume you've never done that before?" She questioned, he didn't reply instead only panting a little. Rey nodded a little before back handing him and making the blood dripping from his nose spread a little.

"I'll take it that you've never done that before, which explains why you aren't good at it." She said and began ruffling through his mind once again. Using various techniques to invade his mind and Ben learning quickly how to fend her off despite how taxing it was. For the next hour that she spent with him, he was made to suffer greater than he had ever done so before in his life.

Author's note - Enjoy guys, I hope you like it so far and of course leave any comments if you'd like! - SK


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! Had a lot going on with the holidays, along with my poor kitty cat eating something and that meant an expensive trip to the vet but he's going to make it through! Hopefully I can keep putting up on a semi weekly basis again, be on the look out again.

Till the next one! - SK

Chapter 5 The Bargain

His head was pounding but he couldn't locate where it was hurting. All he knew was he was sick to his stomach and could hurl at any moment. He wasn't going to last the rest of his shift this way and went right to his final destination of the night. He knew better but if he was really sick they might understand.

Stumbling in to his quarters where his small bed laid at, he disrobed slowly, turned the lights off and then fell over to give in to sleep. Closing his eyes and feeling the head ache grow softer with each minute. He needed this and damned be the consequence until this pain was over.

"FN 2187 report for duty." He heard vaguely over the general speaker com at one point but ignored it trying to go back to sleep.

He was awakened this time by a rough hand on his shoulder as he looked back from the side of his bed. One of his peers looked at him still in their uniform.

"What are you doing? You weren't relieved of duty." They said firmly to him and he felt the head ache was gone. That was confusing he thought. He was sick as could be, he even came close to throwing up when he had to take his armor off. Now he felt fine, embarrassingly he felt fine.

"I don't know, I was doing my rounds and then I just felt awful. I think I'm sick or was sick." He said and even though he felt fine, he feared the consequences because he hadn't been sick long enough for anyone else to see it.

"If you're not well go see the medic center. If you get cleared come back to the prisoner's cell. We have two trespassers that Supreme Leader found and have captured. You're scheduled to be on guard duty to watch over them." The coworker said as FN 2187 looked back at him.

"Okay, I'll report as soon as possible." He said as a tremble began to flow through him and he began dressing in his Storm Troopers armor quickly and then putting his helmet on before leaving his room.

He was analyzed at the Medic's office and nothing was found, the Bot who cared for him suggested a couple of simple ailments like low blood sugar or even heat exhaustion for his sudden ailment. With a doctor's note in hand, he left for office to get his badge or codes for that station he was going to be assigned to. But it came with a lecture from his superior who also gave him a demerit for failing to report out, even if the symptoms had been severe at the time. He nodded at his punishment which would be less off time in addition to the strike on his record and he was sent to watch over an older man in a cell. He was gassed with drugs to keep him compliant and sedated as he had been trying to break everything inside the cell earlier. Now he was quiet and sleeping on the cot inside.

"2187, if he starts to get riled up simply push this button to give him some medicine. It'll feed some gas in to the room and he'll be sleeping like a baby in no time." His companion who he knew from the chip in his armor near the armpit said. Nodding back at FN 3524, he replaced his peer who left him alone.

Roughly an hour later, he was moved to watch the other prisoner. They frequently marched from post to post so that everyone was able to see for themselves if something was out of place or not. FN 2187 was then sent to the second prisoner in holding and got there as Snoke came out of the room and left down the hallway.

He listened for over an hour as screams and yells were exchanged in the room. He didn't need to see who was in there if not Supreme Leader. He imagined it was The Apprentice. The soldiers here didn't even know his name, just that he followed Snoke around like a dog on command. But he was terrifying.

After some quiet, he watched as the door opened and he stood up properly addressing The Apprentice to walk by. When he looked back at the Storm Trooper, FN 2187 nodded in respect and then watched as the dark cloaked figure went by without a word. The door shut shortly after and he could see through the small window that the prisoner was inside. A younger man who was breathing heavily with messy black hair on top, wearing the civilians clothes, and was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth. FN 2187 stood there starring at this stranger who didn't look like he had been through the wringers for over an hour. But he looked familiar. Not sure where he was from, though he didn't give it more thought once the prisoner looked up.

The two men starred at each other for a moment and Ben looked at him directly in the eyes despite the Storm trooper's helmet being on.

"You want to open the door." The stranger said as FN 2187 looked at him with starring eyes. He looked around and saw no one from either sides of the hall that he was in, observing no additional noises or sounds. Against the protocol for prisoners, he walked inside the room and swallowed the lump in his throat. His face hidden by his mask and he heard the man speak again. A tug of something unfamiliar trying to persuade him but it didn't last long.

"Who are you? Are you part of the Resistance?" FN 2187 wanted to say but he pressed his lips together holding back those words.

"The Resistance." The stranger in his bindings said and his heart began to race.

"Are you the one?" The soldier asked and the stranger's eyes narrowed at him. He was puzzled and confused now.

"Who are you?" He asked as the Storm Trooper took his helmet off and realized he had begun sweating profusely.

"The insider." He whispered as softly as possible. The Stranger looked at him not entirely believing him.

"How can I trust you?" He asked and FN 2187 shrugged. The captured man looked at him and he felt strange as something crawled through his mind and he saw flash backs of his childhood. Flashbacks to when he began dealings with the Resistance started, how he began sending messages out to them when he could and informed them of the weapons stash here on this planet.

"That helps. Where is my dad? Is it okay?" He asked.

"Yeah the old man? He's fine, just sedated but he's fine." FN 2187 said as the man relaxed.

"I'm Ben by the way." He nodded.

"I'm FN 2187." Ben's eyes frowned a bit.

"Do you have a nickname?"

"You can call me 2187." Ben shook his head.

"How about Finn? It's shorter." He said and the newly named Finn nodded his head.

"Yeah I suppose. Now I can help with getting you out if you can last a little bit longer." He said as Ben nodded. Quickly the went over a small plan starting with their first steps, once those were achieved then they would go from there.

The next day was his off time day, which lasted for about 4 hours every few days, he trekked in the hot desert sun to the ship he was told about. It was sitting inside a large crater that was just big enough for the vehicle to hide out of plain sight. He trudged down and got towards the opening for the ship. There he opened the door and went inside, it was positively hotter in here than outside and he had to remove his scarf to get some relief. But he walked in and went to the cockpit where he sent a message out to the designated coordinates asking for General Organa to send in a team to get them out of Jakku. He sent his name to them and waited for a response. He waited several minutes but it never came, soon he heard foot steps behind him and looked back to see a couple of his colleagues standing there. Their blasters faced him and in another set of foot steps came, The Apprentice was there.

"I didn't take you for a traitor FN 2187." He said as Finn stood there sweating bullets and waiting for his imminent death. He wanted to speak but his mouth was dry from the shock of their appearance, in addition to the parched mouth he already had.

"Arrest him." The Apprentice said as Finn was lead out of the ship. He didn't struggle as he knew what this meant. He could at least live the rest of his short life with the truth being known.

Outside there was a caravan waiting near by and he was driven back to base for his punishment. He was loaded in to a cell on his own and he began thinking about his life up until this moment.

He had never cared for this life, never wanted to be in this war, and especially for this side. He didn't believe in dictatorship. He didn't believe in this organization at all. It was a secret that he was ashamed of and kept hidden for safety but now that it was about to end. He felt the truth rise to his lips and he spoke.

"I hate this place." He said out loud. "I hate it." He said a little louder. "To hell with the First Order, to hell with you guys!" He said yelling louder and louder every time he said it, eventually a small gas filled the room and he knew this was sleeping gas. The stuff that was used to knock out Ben's old man. He laid down in bed smiling for the first time in years if ever he thought to himself before unconsciousness took over him.

Ben laid in the chair, sleeping somewhat comfortably as he was numb from certain pressure points. He didn't dare move should the itch and ache of them come to bother him again. He had been here for two days now, only being let out to use the facilities and being taken to Supreme Leader and the Apprentice when they called. Each time they used the Force to tear in to his mind and gather more information to try against the Resistance but as the hours continued he gathered the means to defend himself. When they doubled down and worked together in unison, it was almost impossible for him to resist. Their combined strength was incredible and he wasn't eating enough to gather strength back to combat this. They were breaking him down, little by little and he knew it.

On the third day, he was dragged back. Weak and starving from no food for the last few days, only having water on occasion, he was taken back before the Supreme leader again, this time less challenging and more cooperative according to Snoke.

"You still want to kill me, don't you?" He said as Ben grimaced.

"No." Ben said almost too tired to answer, the lack of resistance from him made Snoke raise his non existent brows at her and gave his Apprentice a look of satisfactory.

"Are you ready to join me yet?" He asked as Ben smiled and looked up slowly at him.

"I will." Ben said weakly and Snoke smiled.

"I told you Rey, he would join us. Now you two will begin training and start the process of creating additional beings as powerful as you to bring proper order. . ." Snoke said and trailed off as a small growl came from Ben's way.

"I wasn't finished." He said, a dark look in his eyes was evident as he looked at the Supreme Leader. "I will stop you, I will continue to fight the First Order and I will never join you, there fore I will kill you!" He yelled his response back at him. Snoke's upper lip curled ever so slightly and sat up straight.

"Then perhaps this incentive might help you reconsider then. As well as adjust your attitude, you ungrateful brat." Snoke said looking at the Apprentice . She gave a nod and motioned for four Storm Troopers to leave, who all came back a few minutes later and brought in two prisoners. The young Jedi watched as his drugged father was brought in and laid unconscious on the floor. The other was the guard who he had conspired with to get a message out to the Resistance. He got a bad feeling in his gut as The Apprentice grabbed his Light Saber, using only one half of it and walked towards the first prisoner.

"To start, the failed Storm Trooper we have will be the first to go." Snoke said as two Storm Troopers held Finn up, he was clearly drugged slightly too. Ben rattled his chains a bit but felt every bit of his muscles failing to response correctly.

Rey calmly walked up to Finn and the look in his eyes was subtle, but she called him a Traitor before piecing his gut with her Saber. Ben's eyes widened as she pushed her weapon through and then out in a swift motion, Finn's body falling to the floor. A angry scowl spread across his face and his blood became heated.

"No!" He said as she went up to Han who was lifted up by the other two Troopers. Rey pulled his head back by his hair and very disorientated like, he looked around unaware of what danger he was truly in.

"One last chance Solo, either he dies or you join. Which is it?" She said curtly. Ben's frustration grew higher than it had in the last few days, despite being so depleted of energy and he looked back at Snoke's who look of amusement only kept his anger up.

"Only if he lives will I join." Ben said after a few moments in defeat.

"He will die if you don't join." Snoke said as Ben rattled in his binds again and calmed down as sheer exhaustion ran through him. He breathed out calmly and nodded his head. He saw her sheath her Saber and she stood there. She looked at Snoke and her Master didn't move for a moment. He sat at his chair for a moment thinking about the request.

"He will live the rest of his life in that cell as our prisoner, and will be killed on demand if you ever disobey my orders. And maybe then, I'll let you kill him yourself to prove your loyalty." Snoke said firmly. In a way it felt like being eaten alive, Ben felt defeat but seeing Rey sheath her Saber back and then watching as his father was taken back to his cell made him defeated. Relieved to see his father live, the storm trooper dead, and Snoke getting his way. Very conflicting feelings he felt at that moment.

"Deal." He said quietly and Snoke smiled.

"Good. Take him back so he can have time to get used to his new home." Snoke said as Rey lead him back, the additional two Storm Troopers carrying Ben back to his cell. Allowing them to carry him fully as he refused to walk or help them with walking him. When Ben was thrown on to his cot, The Apprentice was there without her mask. Her expression was neutral and she sat a pillow and blanket for him opposite of where he was sitting at.

"Welcome to the family." She said and when he was left alone, he felt the anger rise through his core. He screamed in anger and began banging on the walls, leaving dents the size of his fist in them. After a moment, no gas or sedation came for him and he laid in the cot almost truly giving up.

"Uncle, what would you do?" Ben said as he felt alone again. Laying on his cot as he felt frustration get to him. But he hit his pillow a few times before letting his frustration out and began getting his mind clear again so he could devise another plan. He realized that so long as his dad lived, he could take some time with convincing The Apprentice and even Snoke that he had joined them. Once they were convinced enough then he could sneak his dad out and potentially escape later after that, but have to start with the very first step.


End file.
